Alrededor del mundo
by Vampisandi
Summary: Por todos lados hay criaturas desconocidas, para encontrarlas sólo hay que saber buscarlas. Draco/Luna. Viñetas independientes.
1. Taiga

Mi problema es que consiento a todo el mundo. Esta es una nueva serie de viñetas independientes sobre Draco y Luna.

Taiga

Draco estaba atónito. Cerró los ojos, contó hasta cinco y los volvió a abrir para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando.

Ahí seguía, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los labios apretados y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Luna hacía un berrinche.

Eso sólo podía indicar una cosa: pasaba demasiado tiempo con él.

No pudo evitarlo y empezó a reír. Por supuesto que ella abandonó su intento de convencerlo y unas risas juguetonas salieron de su boca. Continuaron riendo durante minutos, ahí de pie, en medio de la nada.

Cuando recobraron la compostura, Draco volteó hacia todos lados. El lugar permanecía imperturbable, un paisaje blanco hasta donde acababa la vista, la nieve les daba a los árboles un aspecto de estatuas de marfil.

–De acuerdo –dijo el joven –. Pero sólo una hora más.

–No hay problema, los buerys llegarán, los atrae la calidez –afirmó Luna sonriente.

– ¿Enciendo una fogata?

–No, sólo sigue sonriendo.


	2. Jungla

Otra viñeta, espero les guste.

Jungla

Luna cierra los ojos y aspira profundo.

Café y canela.

Aprieta sus manos contra el recipiente y siente el calor llegar a su piel; a unos cuantos metros la lluvia cae pesada y la humedad hace que su cabello se le pegue a la frente.

Draco lo nota y le acomoda el fleco para que pueda ver, se lo agradece mentalmente, tratar de observar juenrwris en ese clima es muy difícil.

Luna sonríe al notar la mirada exasperada de su acompañante, él finge que no le gustan aquellos seres diminutos que saltan entre la hojarasca, formando patrones de colores con la luz que dejan atrás. Pero ella sabe que ha estado despierto tres noches seguidas para lograr la fotografía.

Da un sorbo a la bebida cargada con aquel inigualable estilo a selva, es buena para las tardes calurosas como esa, se la enseñó a hacer una niña pequeña del pueblo.

Piensa que es divertido: bebida caliente para tardes calurosas.

Escucha un click y voltea a ver a Draco de nuevo. El aroma a café inunda sus fosas nasales y el sonido de la lluvia penetra en sus oídos.

Y en sus ojos está Draco.


	3. Desierto

Para que les alegre la semana.

Desierto

Draco suspiró.

Luna suspiró.

Draco convocó otro _Aguamenti_ y llenó tanto la botella de Luna como la suya. Ambos tomaron al mismo tiempo.

Hacía calor, mucho calor, ningún hechizo había funcionado para bajar la temperatura lo suficiente para hacer cómoda la estancia.

Volvieron a tomar agua.

El problema en sí, era el sol; porque el sol atentaba contra sus blancas pieles, literalmente. A pesar de los hechizos protectores, del bloqueador solar (¡muggle!), de las camisas de manga larga y los sombreros, bastaron dos horas para ponerlos rojos como tomates y con quemaduras dolorosas.

Eso ni siquiera era lógico.

Pero, como había dicho Luna, la búsqueda de _lagreortus_ nunca era lógica.

Volvieron a tomar agua.

En ese momento se resguardaban bajo una carpa que les proporcionaba un refugio contra el sol.

–Podríamos regresar en la noche –dijo Draco esperanzado. Luna negó con la cabeza.

–A diferencia de muchas criaturas del desierto, los _lagreortus_ son diurnos.

Suspiraron y tomaron agua.

– ¿Y entonces?

Luna volteó a verlo, aún tenía las mejillas rojas.

– ¿Helado?

–Pensé que nunca lo dirías.


	4. Estepa

Esta semana al parecer está el amor en el aire jajaja y bueno también va para Japón, espero que las cosas mejoren.

Estepa

Observó el pasto moverse a paso del viento. El sonido de un riachuelo cercano atrajo su atención, dio unos saltitos para llegar hasta él.

El agua estaba fresca y lo llenó de energía, un mosquito pasó volando a su lado y se lanzó para atraparlo, lo llevó a su boca y lo tragó antes de que pudiera escapar. Escuchó un sonido extrañó y alzó la vista ante unos animales que no había notado hasta entonces.

– ¡Mira! Es un woorey –salió de la boca de, lo que por el olor, era una hembra.

–Es muy peludo –podía detectar cierta hostilidad del macho, lo mejor era hacer algo para escapar o podría terminar devorado.

–Creo que lo asustaste, a lo mejor quiere un bocadillo.

Se disponía a huir cuando un olor delicioso inundó sus fosas nasales.

– ¿No crees que el chocolate le haga daño?

La hembra tenía en su pata algo de color negro que emitía un olor muy agradable, tal vez si la distraía podría quitárselo.

–Creo que los woorey son omnívoros, me preguntó qué será ese olor.

–Es la cosa peluda.

En cuestión de segundos había secretado una toxina muy poderosa, aprovechó la distracción de aquellos animales y fue por su premio.

–Huele dulce –el macho, se movió hacia la hembra quien se había puesto muy colorada, ese era un resultado que no esperaba.

Aunque había obtenido el dulce y no le importaba que se hubieran quedado pegados del rostro.


	5. Biblioteca

No tengo remedio, otra vez escribiendo cuando no debería.

Biblioteca

–Esto es una biblioteca.

Draco estornudó, una biblioteca muy polvorienta. Luna asintió y se puso sus gafas tyrimar. Eran unas gafas gruesas de metal, con cristales oscuros y que se amarraban atrás de su cabeza. Él le ayudó a hacer el nudo, ninguno mencionó que ella podía haberlo hecho con su varita.

–No es sólo una biblioteca, aquí se encuentran los libros más viejos que existen y por lo tanto _squirtobis_.

– ¿Squirtobis?

– Les gusta la imaginación vieja y motas de polvo de palabras interesantes.

– ¿Cómo "dinámico"? –A Draco le gustaban las palabras con D.

Luna pensó unos momentos.

–No, esa es muy nueva, no juntaría el polvo suficiente.

Draco suspiró y lanzó unas chispas plateadas con su varita.

–Divisar, seguro que sí, además tiene un aire de océano –dijo ella al notar el gesto de Draco.

–Descubrir –susurró él. Luna sonrió, esa era una de sus palabras favoritas.

–Dragón –canturreó la joven. Draco arrugó la nariz, le encantaba esa palabra.

– ¿Y la Luna plateada? –preguntó él.

–Esa es para cantar y dormir.

A través de las gafas tyrimar, muchos animalitos dorados, del tamaño de pequeñas arañas danzaban alrededor de ellos.


	6. Montaña

Montaña

Es un poco difícil respirar, al ir subiendo sienten como se les acaba el aire más rápido.

–Es el oxígeno –dice Luna –. A grandes alturas, es menor la cantidad que hay en el aire.

Draco podría jurar que Luna habría sonado como Granger si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que la rubia excava en ese momento en la nieve y come las raíces que encuentra, además le da la mitad a una ardilla que andaba por ahí y establece una conversación con ella.

– ¿Y eso nos beneficia a nosotros? –pregunta Draco distraído, viéndola acostarse en la nieve y hacer figuras en ella.

–Generas mejor condición física.

De nuevo, si no estuviera haciendo soniditos con la garganta y tratando de atrapar pequeños seres invisibles con las manos, sonaría más serio su comentario.

Pero a él no le importa. Prefiere a su Luna danzando entre los árboles cubierta de nieve y susurrándole a los Hientenits mientras habla de las condiciones climatológicas, aun si todo el mundo la toma como una loca. Para Draco no hay nada más que ese momento en el que ella voltea y le sonríe.

–Pronto nos acostumbraremos, sólo es cuestión de aclimatarse –dice con una rama en la cabeza y hojitas de pino entre su cabello. Es el perfecto ejemplo de la contradicción en sí misma, pero para él, no hay nada más que tenga sentido que aquello.


	7. Reserva

Hubo un tiempo en que yo shippeaba Neville/Luna, pero a Draco, eso no le hace gracia.

Reserva

Luna observa con curiosidad la pequeña planta que su amigo puso en sus manos. Tiene unas flores diminutas, son blancas con la punta roja, las hojas parecen pequeñas navajas aserradas. Está tan absorta pensando en los bichitos que podrían comérsela que no se da cuenta del duelo de miradas que ocurre a su lado.

Draco mira con fastidio la planta, Luna ha estado mirándola por más de cinco minutos, lo cual no es raro. Cuando a la chica alguna cosa que le atrae la atención, se pierde en ella sin que nada la distraiga, sus mejillas se enrojecen y arruga la nariz cuando su cabello cae sobre su cara molestándola, él siempre coloca los mechones de cabello tras sus orejas.

En esta ocasión es Longbottom quien le ha dado esa maceta. Si no fuera porque ella está ahí en frente, ya le habría soltado unas cuantas maldiciones. Interrumpe sus miradas de odio al escucharla hablar.

– ¿Draco, no es genial? – Ella sonríe ampliamente y a Draco se le olvida un poco que está molesto.

Aquélla es una reserva natural llena de plantas y criaturas mágicas muy raras y diversas. Están al norte de China, el paisaje es espectacular y si el entrometido ese no estuviera acosando a Luna enseñándole plantas y hierbas, ya hubiera ido a tomar unas cuantas fotografías aquí y allá.

–Yo creo que si te hago una infusión de sus hojas, la nube de de pessmonts que te ha seguido desde que nos encontramos con Neville, se iría.

Draco manda otra mirada de odio al susodicho y éste le regresa una de desprecio infinito y luego mira a Luna como si no entendiera qué hace ella con él.

–No lo sé, esta nube funesta es muy persistente.

–Ya lo verás, te sentirás mucho mejor y luego iremos a tomar esas fotos que deseas desde lo alto de la montaña.

No sabe por qué se sigue sorprendiendo de lo bien que lo conoce. Ella se despide del otro, toma de la mano a Draco, se lo lleva al campamento y a él, de nuevo se le olvida porque estaba molesto.


	8. Precipicio

Porque tziu leyó a la lluvia y luego uno, dos, tres por mí.

Precipicio

Podía ver las nubes y sentir, _sentir_ el abismo frente a ella. Ante ella se extendía una cama de nubes blancas, como flores de algodón y algunos huecos aquí y allá que daban cara al mundo. Se alcanzaba a ver a través de ellos manchas verdes de los prados kilómetros abajo. Respiró hondo y sintió el viento frío inundando sus fosas nasales, cerró los ojos y de su garganta salió la melodía de aquélla canción de cuna que su madre solía cantarle.

Sintió los dedos de Draco entrelazándose con los suyos. A pesar del frío su piel estaba caliente, piel pálida como la de ella, cabello rubio y ojos profundos. Cuando le sonrió por primera vez, Luna supo que nunca más estaría sola.

Ahora…

Ambos están de pie, ahí, frente a la muerte, frente a la vida. Abre los brazos y deja que el viento la golpee fuerte, con furia indomable. Sonríe y aprieta la mano que la sostiene, el mismo gesto le es devuelto.

–Grita conmigo –dice sin pena. Sabe que Draco lo dudará por un instante, pero también ha aprendido a ser más valiente día con día.

Y ahí, ante el fin del mundo, se escuchan dos gritos que rasgan el firmamento.


End file.
